


Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Emotions, His promise, M/M, Talking, Warmth against cold skin, and some sadness, hug, slight angst, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'You won't ever be alone, because I'II always be there by your side. I'II never betray you. I won't leave until I die and you can't get rid of me unless you kill me.'





	Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken

Jack hummed quietly to himself, like he always does when he's deep in his thoughts. He remembered that night and his promise to Black Hat. To the demonic eldritch that he cares for. 

 

_“You won't ever be alone, because I'II always be there by your side. I'II never betray you, Black. I won't leave until I die and you can't get rid of me unless you kill me." Jack said, as he was still staring at the older demon. Mostly because he had also promised himself this._

 

He touched and pulled the brim of his black fedora hat down now. He smiled a bit again.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jack was almost to the mansion. He is close to the woods as well.

 

But, he stopped walking for a second.

 

Because he sensed someone with an aura of darkness near him. It's a guy.

 

“I know you're there. There's really no point in hiding anymore. Come out. Now.” Jack told him, without any venom in his voice.

 

A guy walked out from behind some trees. His appearance of black hair with dark brown eyes and dark gray skin, being very noticeable.

 

“Very well. Here I am.” he said to Jack, silently. His voice was quiet. It would be creepy to humans, but Jack didn't mind this.

 

Jack knew who it was, sensing him. He also glanced at him.

 

That moonlight shined down on them now.

 

They kept looking at each other, for awhile.

 

This guy is Buki. His real name being Leon. He is Jack's enemy for life.

 

Although, Jack doesn't have any hate or anger towards him. They're still enemies, for many reasons that he just doesn't like to think about. He didn't like those thoughts, so he usually keeps them lost in his head.

 

He knows that Buki has silent hatred for him and every other half demon out there. Cause he was trained into thinking that way, and Jack couldn't get through to him how wrong these thoughts are.

 

They're both half demons, but unlike Jack, Buki wasn't born like this, he was experimented on and injected with demonic blood. He turned into one of them by bad, twisted scientists. He was renamed to 'Buki’, which means weapon in japanese. His actual name is Leon, it had the meaning of lion in french. He rarely used it anymore. He was also made to kill other half-breeds, especially ones with demon blood. He's killed many half demons over these years of his life. Although, he hasn't murdered Jack yet, for some unknown reason.

 

Now here they are, months later, standing across from each other.

 

There was deadly silence between them.

 

“Jack.. why do you stay by that eldritch, Black Hat's side? Is there a reason for it..?” Buki asked him.

 

“Probably.. but you'll never found that out..” Jack said

 

Buki gave a slight smirk to him. “I don't need to. I could kill you, without a second thought, you know that..”

 

“You won't.. you can, but I will never let it happen.”

 

“Because of that promise you made to him? I knew that as well. Your mind is like an open book. Reading your thoughts isn't hard.”

 

Jack wasn't scared or afraid of him. He knows Buki knew a lot of stuff about him. That didn't bring fear to him. He was evenly matched with his enemy.

 

He had a grin. “If that's all you have to say to me, then I'II be leaving now.”

 

Jack turns around, his back facing him. He started to leave.

 

“You know that Black Hat doesn't trust you. I wouldn't be shocked about that. He's mysterious with many secrets and having dark ways. He is a eldritch demon after all.” Buki also said to him.

 

Jack didn't turn around, although he stayed there. He doesn't talk again ethier.

 

Buki smirked darkly. “Seems like I've struck a nerve in you.”

 

That quietness surrounded them.

 

Until Jack eventually talked again.

 

“Goodbye, **Leon**.” he replied at that.

 

After that, Jack leaves, never turning around to stare at the other male again.

 

Buki let him leave, for now anyway.

 

“Bye bye.” Leon said, into the shadows, after his enemy left him there by himself and fully alone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jack walked into that mansion. His eyes are darkened, as he thought about what Leon had said to him.

 

What Buki told him was maybe true. It had to be slightly the truth, because that male may be his enemy, but he never would tell lies. He actually hates them, more than he does Jack.

 

Or he probably acted that way to get under Jack's skin.

 

These thoughts won't leave his mind and it bothered Jack to no end.

 

He usually was calm. But, not this time.

 

Jack walks upstairs and down the long hallway. He goes to his boss’ office and knocked on the door.

 

“You can enter, come in.” He heard the older demon’s low voice. He knows that the eldritch knew it was him who was there.

 

Jack walked in and closed the door behind himself. He goes over to him, slowly, standing near the desk now. He saw that eldritch didn't have any paperwork to do.

 

“Black Hat, my Lord, we need to talk.”

 

Black Hat looked at him. “Alright then, Jack. What is it you'd like to talk about?”

 

Jack was staying quiet for a minute.

 

Black Hat seemed to not mind. He was patiently waiting for the younger male to speak his mind. He stares at him, in a quiet way.

 

It was strange to Jack, although he feels relieved from that.

 

These thoughts of Black Hat not trusting him, it started haunting his mind. Which was rare for him. He was numbed to fear. He's not scared of anything, not even death itself. He is not afraid. He just wanted the demonic eldritch being to know something.

 

“I have my reasons for everything I do in this life. If I truly wanted to, I would leave. But, I don't. My loyal to you will never be of lies.” Jack was staring at him.

 

He leaned over the desk, his hands down against it. Halfway through, as he was talking, the half demon walks to Black Hat's side. He stands there with him.

 

Jack kept his stare at the older demon again now. “I will always stay with you. Until we get rip apart from each other. Although, I won't let that happen. If I were to die, would be the only reason I'd leave you. And if my death was your desire, I would gladly give it to you. My purpose, as far as I'm concerned, is you. To be by your side, unless you no longer want me around. Even in my last dying breath, I'II never betray you. I promise you that.” His voice was a bit silent, although his eyes had a very serious look in them. Instead his calm nature.

 

They're shining of that dark blue tint. He stared at Black Hat, deeply in the older demon’s eyes, as he had talked.

 

Black Hat was staring into Jack's eyes as well. He noticed what Jack felt. He senses it off him, that sadness and pure anger dripping from his soul. Although, there was no doubt in him. It made him feel relief, strangely enough. He also didn't mind that this demonic half-breed cares for him.

 

He sighed softly and touched Jack's soft, slight reddish hair. Then, he was pulling him closer into a hug. His arms were wrapped around him.

 

It was a silent way of telling the other male that he does trust him.

 

Jack lets him, liking this coldness from that older demon. He also takes in Black Hat's scent, loving it. He stays in the dark being’s arms. He needed this comfort. It felt nice again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack said that promise in chapter 17 of 'Your Painkiller’, btw xD 💕
> 
> Thanks for reading :) ♡


End file.
